<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Befriend Your Shy Roommate: A Guide by Yamaguchi Tadashi by knmeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990195">How To Befriend Your Shy Roommate: A Guide by Yamaguchi Tadashi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knmeow/pseuds/knmeow'>knmeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Roommates, Slow Burn, Tsukiyama - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knmeow/pseuds/knmeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was brief, to say the least. Tadashi could only ask his name and nothing more because he quickly left in a hurry to class. </p>
<p>Tadashi really thinks that his roommate is shy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How To Befriend Your Shy Roommate: A Guide by Yamaguchi Tadashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!! this is my first official work in the Haikyuu fandom! I have been in hiatus for almost half a year, so my skills might be rusty. (not that i'm very good at it anyways HAHA) this chapter is rather short because it's still the beginning!</p>
<p>in any case, i hope you enjoy reading!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The April breeze caresses Tadashi's warm cheeks, sweat rolling down from his forehead as he manages to move all the boxes to his dorm room which is conveniently (not really) on the 4th floor. It wouldn't have been a problem, honestly, if the elevator worked perfectly. He had to walk up the stairs from the first floor to the fourth while carrying heavy boxes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mind you, he isn't some lanky college student, he actually works out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tadashi releases a soft sigh of relief as he finishes carrying all his things, thanking the gods above (read: the department head) that they put him not in the highest floor. He glances down at his things, and back up to the apartment door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Room 411... I wonder who's my roommate?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And as if on cue, the door opens to reveal a tall guy, with blonde hair and black glasses. He has this piercing gaze as he scans Tadashi up and down. He has this blank face, a face that is very hard to read. He's wearing a simple black t-shirt and gray sweatpants, and his hair seemingly ruffled. He gives him an indescribable look before opening the door wide enough as if saying to come in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh?" Tadashi says, eyes confused on what he is supposed to do. "You're Yamaguchi Tadashi, right? I'm your roommate. Do you need help?" His voice is deep and quiet as if he was whispering. "No!" The other male gives him a look. "You're <em>not</em> Yamaguchi?" He asks, eyebrows raising. "No! I-i mean, I'm Yamaguchi but, uh you don't need to help me if you don't want to." He says, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly as a blush tints his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Shit, that was embarrassing.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other boy just sighs and Tadashi is worried that maybe he just destroyed the low chance of them being friends. But, then, the blonde just wordlessly reaches down to grab one of his boxes and carries them inside. Tadashi just stares at him, shock in his eyes but he quickly shakes his head and begins carrying his boxes inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Tadashi steps inside, the sent of coffee wafting into the air of the apartment hits his nose strongly. Him being not accustomed to the scent coffee, preferring hot choco instead, suddenly sneezes. Luckily, he doesn't drop the box he's holding down but, his roommate is looking at him with this judging look. He turns red in embarrassment. "Uh.." Tadashi mumbles, not knowing what to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Should I apologize? Should I laugh? What do I do? Holy shit. He panics.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Tadashi can panic even more, the blonde opens his mouth to speak. "Oh, is the apartment still dusty? I made sure to clean beforehand though," His roommate (which he realizes, he doesn't know his name yet) says. "Oh! No, it's just that the smell of coffee overwhelmed me. I normally don't drink coffee, that's why." His roommate stares at him before he nods wordlessly and puts down the boxes on the floor. "Just put it around here," He says quietly and proceeds to walk past Tadashi to get more of the boxes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that, the two of them work together in silence. It definitely wasn't a comforting silence but, it wasn't an awkward one either. After a few minutes, they finished carrying the boxes inside, leaving a big pile of boxes in the middle of the living room. "Ah, finally done! My back hurts!" Tadashi whines, stretching his limbs. His roommate does the same then, looks at him. "Should I show you around? Even though there isn't much to show." Tadashi nods and tails him around the apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"First things first, this is the living room. We have a TV, wifi and air conditioning here. A couch of course and yeah, nothing fancy. If you want to invite any of your friends, just warn me beforehand." He says in this monotone voice, Tadashi just responding with nods and a casual hum in a approval. The room's wall is painted in a light gray, with two big windows that overlooks the parking lot next to the apartment building. The couch is black and seemed to be leather, with gray pillows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Next is the kitchen slash dining room. Regarding with the food, we'll pay for our own. I rarely cook and mostly eat out so, it's up to you if you'll use the kitchen. Just don't burn it down." Tadashi mumbles an okay. The kitchen had a similar color palette to the living room. Although it was smaller, it has enough space for the two of them. There's a refrigerator and an oven with a stove top. There was also cooking utensils but, some of them seemed unused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then next is down this little hall is the bathroom. We have a shower but, no tub. If you want to take a bath, there's a bath house down the street." They walk back towards the start of the hall. "Now this my room, yours is just across mine. The walls around here aren't too thick so, if you'll bring your lover here then, please, emphasizing on the please, tell me beforehand." His roommate states, face not changing emotion. "Okay, I understand." Tadashi replies softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, then that's it. I'll be in my room, bye." He says with finality in his tone and closes the door, and locks it immediately. Tadashi blinks owlishly. "Huh? Wait, wha-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah, I didn't even get the chance to know his name. Well, whatever. I can always just ask him next time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shrugging his shoulders, Tadashi begins bringing his things inside his room one by one. His room was pretty much normal, nothing out of the ordinary. The walls are painted with this dark gray color and the floor is made of wood. There's a big window next to his bed and a closet big enough for his clothes. It was pretty clean too, and it smelled great as if it was just cleaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a long sigh, Tadashi starts arranging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's been a week since Tadashi moved in. He was ready to strike a conversation with his new roommate, he was so excited that he made a whole conversation in his head. But to his disappointment, his roommate was still asleep when he woke up and, even when he left to go to school, he didn't leave his room. And even when he went back after class, the apartment was empty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when his roommate did went back, it was already past dinner time and he had already eaten outside. So much for wanting to eat together. But Tadashi didn't let it get to him and brushed it off as having different schedules but, as days turned into a week. He was starting to think that they might never have the time to talk at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn't even know his name!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he needed to make a move, but how?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that a week quickly turned into two, and Tadashi was thinking that his roommate is probably shy. Stupid of him to think of that, seriously. He was about to give up and just live in this apartment with a roommate he didn't even know the name of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But at last, on Saturday of the second week, he finally had the chance to talk to his roommate. It was brief, to say the least. Tadashi could only ask his name and nothing more because he quickly left in a hurry to class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tadashi really thinks that his roommate is shy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think he hates you, like, for real. With the way he's acting? He is probably avoiding or ignoring you." The voice coming from the laptop screen says. "I don't know, he's probably just shy. I mean, when I first met him, he was so quiet and didn't talk that much. He rarely goes out of his room too, unless if he's going to class or something."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, he is <em>not shy.</em> Even a shy person would introduce themselves! You didn't know his name until yesterday! And you have been roommates for how long? 2 weeks! Oh my god, he is ignoring you, Yams!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shh! Don't be so loud, Sho. The walls are thin here, he might hear you!" Tadashi says in a whispered voice, frantically trying to calm his best friend down. The aforementioned best friend, Hinata Shoyo, sighs and crosses his arms around his chest. "I don't care what you say, Yams. He is ignoring you! You don't even eat together! Even if it's just breakfast or dinner!" Shoyo exclaims, getting annoyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tadashi sighs, "Between us two, I think it's your roommate that hates you and not mine. Tsukishima-san is probably not good with socializing and I really can't blame him." He tries to reason, Shoyo grumbles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my god, you are helpless." Shoyo sighs from across the screen. "What? I'm just saying that it's a possibility! And besides, I don't think I have done anything to make him hate me." Shoyo sighs yet once again, he looks at Tadashi dead in the eyes. "Well, since you keep on insisting that your roommate is just 'shy,'" The orange-haired male emphasizes the word "shy" with air-qoutes. "Then, why not go and befriend him?" Tadashi perks up at this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Befriend him?" He asks. "Yeah! Then if you manage to do just that then, i'll admit that I was wrong and he is just shy." Shoyo offers with a grin painted on his lips. "Hmm.." Tadashi thinks, "And If you manage to do it then, you should give me tips on how to befriend your shy roommate because I badly need that." Tadashi laughs at this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, I've decided. I'll do it! There's nothing to lose, besides, I might even successfully be friends with him!" He says, eyes brimming with determination. Shoyo chuckles softly. "I wish you a good luck!" He cheers, eyes turning into crescent-like lines as he grins at him. "Thanks!" Tadashi replies with an equally smiling face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoyo grins at him then, suddenly his phone rings, indicating an alarm. "Oh shit, I forgot I have a class in like fifteen minutes! I gotta go, bye Yams! Good luck on befriending your shy roommate!!" Shoyo ends the call before Tadashi can reply to him, making him laugh at his best friend's clumsiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stretching, Tadashi closes his laptop and moves it away to make space on his desk. With a determined smile, he gets an unused notebook and a pen. He begins to write, "First, let's formulate a plan."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yay! you made it to the end!! i hope you liked it!! kudos and comments are very much appreciated!! thank you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>